


Dear, Adored

by Nastydenden (Satanicpinappledenden)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breeding Bench, Explicit Consent, Filthy, Government mandated sex dungeons, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Smut, Spanking, no beta we die like men, there is an explaination for that tag i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanicpinappledenden/pseuds/Nastydenden
Summary: In a world in which Piglin-Human interaction was hostile since the beginning of written history, a discovery about piglin biology providing a "off-switch" to their agression.250 years later, Sam gets paid to get railed by Piglin royalty.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 20
Kudos: 313





	Dear, Adored

**Author's Note:**

> My newsest addition to "reasons I know i'd go to hell". Its. Its a breeding bench. Also Techno is sort of a sadist so there will be some painplay in it, not much. Be warned :). All of it is consensual, ofc!!
> 
> 01.02.2021 Edit: Typos, grammar :]

Here's the thing. Piglins are, in a general sense, very aggressive creatures. Especially when it comes to interacting with humans or other hybrid races. For a long time, relations were horrible to nonexistent. That was, until a group of very dedicated scientists began studying their group social behaviours and biology. After years of intensive study it was concluded that Piglins should only be approached just after their annual mating season, as they were the most aggressive during it and calmed down significantly afterwards. 

Not much later came the legendary 'breeding theory' paper, a publication that theorized the following: If Piglins only get their rocks off once a year during mating season, are more irritable before but less afterwards, getting them off before any interaction would make positive relations more likely. It was widely regarded as complete bullcrap. Well, that was until someone actually tried it. The Piglins, closed up in their cultural bubble, barely understood the concept of casual sex but seemed amicable to it as long as it was not within their own species. A tradition was born. 

Whenever there were diplomatic relations to be had, human volunteers (Prostitutes. They were prostitutes. No one liked that word at the time though) were to be put available for the Piglin ambassadors' use. They are traditionally male, as this prevents hybrids (also a big no no at the time) from happening. Illnesses could also not be spread from one species to the other, an added bonus of using humans for the job. 

Sam was one of these people. When he was 22 and done with college, he didn't really have a plan what to do with himself. He wanted to pursue his passions, but the market was satiated. In the end, he saw an ad for the only place in the country where they still trained up young people for the job. One had to be male and older than 20, the same rules that had been applied for the last 250 years. 

The rituals surrounding the whole thing were complicated and not really known to the general public, so it took much courage to even sign up. The prostitutes got a ton of money, long ago they were considered pretty birds in a golden cage, not allowed to leave the confines of their schools and dressed up in fine silks yet unable to do as they pleased. This particular tradition was abandoned around the time the Universal Declaration of Human Rights was made, as freedom of movement was now considered a human right and keeping someone locked up was seen as cruel.

So now, he got to live at home and leave for work like anyone else, except he got a lot of money and had great hours. Training was a long, annoying process (Piglins are complicated creatures. Mistakes could mean angering them and injury.) and only after a whole year was he even allowed to watch one of the ceremonies. It was terrifying the first time around, he had barely moved, barely breathed. 

Now, at age 24 he had finished his half-year of being a replacement, only needed very rarely in case someone was sick or had to step out. He'd been an independent worker for months now, able to work all by himself. Nothing had ever gone wrong for him, the Piglins like the fact he's tall and sorta fit (apparently a beauty ideal for them as well) and he wasn't an idiot to try anything funny with them. Submission is generally appreciated, and not trying to be a machoman wasn't hard for him.

Today, a very important guest was to arrive, the kind of important that he normally wasn't allowed to even see. But, for some reason (probably a preference for tall people) he was chosen for a lineup. He began the day by showering thoroughly, Piglins have keen noses afterall. He then got his uniform out, a piece of clothing specifically used for this type of lineup, he's never gotten to wear it before. It's a simple, clean cut suit with a dark green tie. Additionally, there was a ton of golden jewellery he was supposed to wear. 

He drove to the Embassy-like building normally used for this. His supervisor, a guy in his 40s who used to do the work himself and had a keen eye for these things, looked over him critically before messing up his hair with a tough grin and sending him standing with the others. They were in the garden today, the sun was bright and the spring breeze was refreshing. He was right about the height thing, all of the people in attendance were very tall. He was not the tallest, but he was the youngest. 

This unnerved him a lot, those were the seasoned veterans of the craft he watched during his apprenticeship, people who he did not know beyond simple pleasantries. They all seemed polite enough, greeting him with a couple of stray words or a nod and a smile. One even gave him pointers on what to do, wishing him good luck for the lineup before scurrying off. Lineups, where an individual got to choose from the most gorgeous courtesans available, were only held for truly important guests, such as important political figures or even royalty.

Sam wouldn't learn who was coming today if he wasn't chosen, though he knew through gossip that it was an important Royal of some kind. Royals were often traditionalists, easy to enrage and stuck up. Being honest, Sam didn't know if he was ready for that kind of job yet. He had said yes to the line-up because they needed somebody desperately, and the chances of him being chosen were low. He began to feel even more out of place, standing straight and next to his more experienced peers amidst the beautiful garden. He stared right ahead as he was taught and waited. 

Doors were opened, then slammed back shut and footsteps could be heard over the gravel pathway. Sam continued staring right ahead, opposite him was a tree and some flowers who wouldn't mind the shade. All of the others next to him looked just as stiff, straight and sort of uncomfortable as him as the group of people came closer. In the corner of his eye, he could make out a long, dark red cape dragging behind the male Piglin who was clearly the monarch.  
He was wearing a lot of golden chains, piercings in his ears and a golden crown. Golden crowns were only permitted to kings and emperors. This Piglin might be an emperor. Fear and curiosity cursed through Sam's veins. Well, mostly fear. But openness to new, scary things were kind of in the job description, and Sam had more than enough of both, to the point where it got a little dangerous. 

While he was lost in thought, the group had made their way through the other candidates, starting with the oldest, most experienced and most likely to be picked. In no time at all, it was almost his turn. Anxiety stirred in the pits of his stomach as he straightened his back and slowed his breathing, he even forcibly relaxed his shoulders to seem more calm than he was.The guest was tall as well, though he was quite dwarfed by the humans picked for him. He was very broad though, in an imposing, muscular sort of way. It was typical for Piglins to be thick and strong, but this one was an absolute wall, worsened by the mighty cloak around his shoulders.

He looked Sam up and down, Sam did not move or regard him as per his training. Then, the stranger smiled, nodded and finally held out his hand, apparently satisfied with what he saw. Sam wasn't quite sure how to process this, a held out hand meant acceptance, or more a request. If he took the hand, he was considered booked. Still not sure if he was dreaming, he inched his hand towards the big, scarred one presented to him.

With nothing interrupting him, he reached it in an amount of time that might've been years, maybe heartbeats. Once their skins touched, an electric current went through Sam, it made him shiver. The Piglin had a seriously strong grip as they shook hands, and his smile made him quite handsome. 

The greeting made it official. Sam was chosen. Not much later, once they had evacuated into the building and everyone had left (including his supervisor, who had looked at him with huge eyes, as if he didn't expect this outcome. All he got was a slap on the shoulder, then he was on his own.) 

One of the others stayed back as well, a twinkish blond with green eyes and some mean scars all over his face. Sam asked himself: does he work here because of those or did he get them while working here? He had no way of knowing, and he tried not to stare too much. Other than his possible replacement (in case of injury, him tapping out, etc), there were only a group of agents from one government organization or the other. The Piglin had snorted at them as if they were not needed. Judging by the battle scars and the gold-ornamented battle axe by the male's side, they won't be. 

Inside the building there were various administrative organizations, offices and services. Those were not in for the day though, the rooms abandoned and eery on their way to their destination. Their destination was the bondage-bunker.

No, that isn't the official name. But putting the sex-dungeon in a bunker that was built underneath a government agency sometime during the cold war once it was empty lent itself to redicule pretty easily. 

So everyone called it the sex bunker and every time Sam walked to it with a guest he watched the tired agents slave away. They watched him right back sometimes, (They only left their work for important personalities) clearly judging his life choices. Oh well, he got paid more and they had to write reports while listening to an audio-sextape for hours. You'd think a bomb safe room was also noise cancelling. Nope. Not anymore, at least. You win some, you lose some. 

Speaking of getting some, their little group had arrived at the stairs atop the bunker entrance. This was generally how far the secret service would follow, though maybe it was different for more sensitive targets. The men in suits stayed above ground as always though, and the second the door shut he was alone with the stranger. This part, at least, is familiar and routine. This was part of his training. The room he normally was in, the one behind the last door in the hallway, would not suffice today. 

Instead, it was the big suite he and the Piglin entered. It was luxurious, a lot of space, the black leather sofa and the bedsheets actually matched in colour for once. Of course, the whole room was black with golden accents (think cheesy sex dungeon. It is a sex dungeon) and in the back various... toys, neatly obscured by a wall. The wall was bare brick and clearly just haphazardly thrown in, a stark red contrast to the sleek Interieur of the room. At least the toys it hid were high quality and Sam could not wait to try them all out. He had never been in here, though the Piglin was judging by the assured way he hung his cloak in the corner for it and generally walking around like he owned the place. Despite being underground, the room was comfortably warm as Piglins prefer a hotter environment. Sam hurried to his guests' side, speaking up for the first time. 

"Hello, my name is Sam! I am glad to be of service to you. Would you like some tea as we fill in the papers?"

His voice was a little too high pitched, it made the other's ears twitch. He was too nervous to speak normal though.

``Techno. That's what friends call me. Tea sounds nice." The Piglin was clearly making an effort to be polite and non threatening, a gesture that seemed odd for the stuck-up stereotype of royals. It did calm Sam a bit, his jaw relaxed and his breaths came easy as he prepared tea. 

Piglins prefer hot beverages, he learned that quicky while working for them. Chamomile was always well liked. He brought the two cups to the small table the pi- Techno was seated at along with a small stack of paperwork they had to do before they could get on with it. He sat opposite of the Piglin, a clear sign of trust in their body language. They sorted through papers in silence for a while in what is possibly the most boring kind of foreplay imaginable.

"What's your safeword?" Asked a monotone voice, ripping him out of his concentration and leaving him blank for a moment. No one had ever asked for it before, they had just assumed the commonly used one (traffic light system) would be applied. He was taken aback, but already felt much better about this ordeal, despite how easily he could fuck it up still. He had to give some sort of answer soon, the silence was getting stretchier and stretchier.

"Red. It's Red. We use the-" 

He shut himself up, Techno had been here before, he'd know. Accurate, he got a nod before they went back to sipping tea and scribbling down information in silence. 

They had to read the other's documents, sign them at the end. Their hands brushed as they exchanged the papers and Sam shuddered once again. He should not be this horny over signing consent forms, but at this point his body just knew what the heat and the dim lights meant. He rarely ever got off privately, and it had been a week or two since his last client. Still, the halfhearted boner in his pants and the way arousal clouded his mind was nothing short of humiliating. 

The mood was still heavy, something that did not help with the arousal in the least. Finally, he came to the end of the form, signing it with a quick scribble and looking up, directly into Techno's awaiting gaze. You're not supposed to make eye-contact unless discussed beforehand, it was seen as rude by Piglins. He looked back down immediately, right back to his more nervous form, shoulders hunched and head down.

"It's fine. I don't mind you looking up at all." Came a displeased grumble, so Sam obliged. The Piglin's ears flicked, a common nervous habit, sometimes a sign of anger. 

"Your eyes are pretty, actually. If you don't mind me saying that...'' Another flick of the ears. Clearly nervous. Sam could relate. He gave a tentative smile and asked:

"How would you like to start? Anything I should call you while we are at it?"

"Techno's fine. Sir, if you insist on using a title. I honestly dislike being called your Majesty', please don't do it." Those were simple terms to Sam, he didn't mind them at all. He nodded, waiting for a decision as to how- or where to start.

"How do you feel about the bench?" 

The bench? His confusion must have shown because Techno stood up and beckoned him to follow. He did, they stopped at an odd contraption where one could be tied up on all fours, arms and legs bound while lying comfortably on the leather of the main board. There was even a chinrest. Sam was curious, he had never seen such a thing before, inspecting the velcro straps that would, in theory, hold him down. "Never used this one before. I'm curious though." He admitted out loud. 

Techno nodded, answering "We could start on the bed and migrate later, would you prefer? It's called a breeding bench, by the way" The Piglin smirked, and it said: 'I knew i picked a kinky one' 

Sam thought about his options for a moment, then decided what he wanted.

"Preparation on the bed, if you don't mind?" Techno, apparently a man (pig?) of few words, nodded and began walking over there. Sam followed, walking a little awkward with how hard he was in his pants. He really should know better, but he couldn't help it at the thought of being strapped down and comfortable on his stomach while being absolutely pumped full of cum. 

He almost wished there were more people, but rationally he knew a Piglin's stamina was close to infinite and he'd have enough work to do satisfying only one. The fantasy stayed though, of being used by so many. 

He had since begun stripping methodically, Techno was still fully clothed and watching with abundant interest as he got rid of his last bits of clothing. Completely in the nude, tall and half hard as he was, he must've made quite the picture. Techno looked up at him, Sam didn't look him in the eyes but he could still see it from the corner of his view as he started towards the ground, keeping up proper etiquette. 

The Piglin patted one large, calloused hand on one of his lazily spread thighs. Sam took the invitation with a smile, carefully delicate in his movements as he sat down. As soon as he sat comfortably, the other's hands were on his skin, exploring it and claiming every last inch. It made him shiver in the simple pleasure. 

Techno, after he had familiarized himself with the taller's body, switched to using his claw-like nails to mark Sam up. Piglins tended to be very possessive. Sam found he liked the burn of the red lines down his torso, it made him whine, subconsciously grind himself against the Piglin's thigh. The way his need swelled at it was a little concerning, but he could not bring himself to care at that moment. 

"D'you like that?" Asked Techno as he travelled closer and closer to Sam's crotch. 

"Yeah. Fuck." was all Sam could answer. He watched his skin go red in three long trails, let himself be manipulated pliantly until he was bent over Techno's lap, exposed and defenseless. He must have looked sort of ridiculous, the sheer amount of leg he possessed dragging down on one side, his arms on the other. Techno continued his trails on his back, it felt even less like pain and more like a mark there, making Sam shudder. The Piglin kneaded his ass with both hands, still exploring his body, up until he began to play with the exposed hole. He began by rubbing it, setting Sam's nerves alight yet frustrating him even further, making him grind against his thigh and moan helplessly.

"Look at you. All helpless and pretty for me" Sam could feel the vibrations of Techno's deep voice more than he understood what was actually being said, but he loved being called helpless, whining his approval and grinding back harder. 

Techno had procured lubrication from an unknown source, and began pushing into him with a single long finger. Techno's hands were pretty, big and scarred and veiny. The single finger felt huge inside of him. His hands helplessly clawed the floor, he sort of wished he was tied up with rope already to hold on to. 

Techno began moving the digit, his other hand wandered to card through Sam's hair, not pulling it but petting his head placatingly. It made Sam feel oddly safe, though he wouldn't mind getting his hair pulled at all. The sensation at his head had distracted him from the second finger, which was now thrusting into him and scissoring him open. 

Techno was very effective at preparation, that meant he must travel around a lot. Piglins don't have much of a concept of gender, and they rarely cared about their partner's. It's what made the whole 'male only' thing possible at all. The string of thought was effectively wiped from Sam's mind with a brush against his prostate, tensing his body. He released a string of curses, made Techno snort in amusement and hit it again. This went on for a while, Techno playing with Sam's hole for his own amusement, eventually adding a third finger to further torture (pleasure) the other. Sam was sweaty now, blushed red and wound up from everything, he could barely think straight.

Techno hummed, clearly also affected by the situation. 

"What if i spanked you right now? Would you be into that?" He asked, and holy shit that Piglin was a little bit of a sadist. He had guessed at that when he was being marked up, but he wasn't expecting Techno to be this blunt about it.

Nevertheless, he was very much okay with getting spanked for a bit, he said as much with Techno's fingers still making him moan incoherently. He knew the Piglin was smiling, Sam could hear it in his voice as he heard "Such a good boy." 

He felt empty once the fingers were missing, body desperate for any sort of stimulation while bracing for the impact. It came not too long after, Techno used the hand still filthy smeared with lube to do it, other hand still in Sam's hair. It stung, but it felt electric and like magic to Sam. He jumped, then whined and ground against Techno's thigh once again, the motion instinctive and without his own doing. 

He made sure to stick out his butt afterwards, silently asking for another one, more. He didn't have to wait long, Techno wasted no time in hitting again, this time his other cheek while the first slap was still burning. It was a much harder one than the first, noise loud and sharp through the room. Sam's body twisted, but the hand in his hair held him where he was meant to be. It took him longer this time until he stuck out his ass again, catching his breath and gathering at least some composure. 

"Tell me when it's enough." The Pigman said. Sam nodded, mind still dazed and veins flooded with adrenaline. The next few spanks were given in rapid pace, all Techno was doing to make it bearable was to change sides frequently and stroke his hair as Sam's breath got labored, his skin reddened and he got louder and louder until he was screaming by the 7th or 8th one. Techno slowed down after that, listening intently for any words of protest (which he didn't get) as his hand worked away. Sam was cursing up a storm by the time they were over 10, screaming out every time the hand hit his burning backside. Still, he was rock hard and drooling pre-cum, it was soaking Techno's pants and the bed. By the 15th stroke Sam looked ready to cry, yet still, not a word of protest, only requests for more and Techno was getting impatient. He let Sam breathe for a minute, gently petting the abused flesh of his ass while praising him.

"Fucking hell" groaned Sam, "I was fully intent on letting you do that until I came. But you should fuck me now instead." 

Techno nodded (Sam couldn't see that. he still got it) and asked "So about that bench..." 

Sam had all but forgotten about the breeding bench but he still desired to try it. "Fuck yes! Let's go there." He said. As Sam moved upward, the heat of the room and the bloodrush made him dizzy, his knees protesting and stumbling a couple steps before he could stead himself with the St. Andrew's cross by the wall. The room swam for a moment. Techno's eyes had followed his path, concerned. "You doing okay there? Want some water first?" 

Sam was 100% sure this was the nicest, most considerate Piglin he'd ever met. He nodded, sweat travelling down his body as Techno got him what he asked for. The water was from the fridge, cold and crisp and it cleared his head like nothing else could've. He took another steadying breath, put the water down, then walked over to the contraption he had already looked at earlier. 

The headrest had to be adjusted to fit him right, Techno insisted his head couldn't hang down again or the nausea would get worse. It made Sam feel unreasonably fuzzy, though the concern was logical as he would likely spend a while in this position. He laid down on the main part on his stomach, letting Techno tie down his arms first. As per the rules, it was velcro, not rope. This was considered safer. Also more boring, in Sam's opinion. Once his arms were in a tight but comfortable position, Techno moved to his legs which were currently hanging loosely behind him.  
Techno took his right leg and began spreading it outwards, positioning it to be tied to the support beam in the correct position. Sam only now understood how helpless he would be once his other leg was done, unable to move any limbs or even his head much due to the headrest. He loved the idea. His left leg was now bound as well, leaving his ass up and spread perfectly displayed for Techno's view.He had lost any and all inhibitions about 2 weeks into this job, so he did what he does best, arching his back even further. 

"Oh you pretty thing are going to be the death of me." grunted Techno, who was milling about the room, most probably getting rid of his robes. Sam kind of regretted never being able to see the other in full, naked glory. He used to not like the way piglins are built very much (not bad. just very... different). But exposure got him used to it and it helped that this one is particularly nice-looking. 

Techno was planning something.It had been minutes and nothing had happened. Sam could not do much, besides wiggle his toes and maybe loosen and tighten his grip on the support beams of the bench. He said nothing though, not wanting to seem whiny.

He heard a screeching sound and if he didn't know the way the doors screeched he'd think he was alone. He was not though, evidenced by the rumble of whatever the Pigman was doing. He came into Sam's view with a big, unwieldy object in his hands. The human's curiosity peaked. Techno positioned the mysterious object in front of him before unveiling it from its dark blanket. It was a vintage mirror, huge and incredibly cheesy-looking in that way you can tell it was bought on a flea market. Sam could now view his own reflection, his ass higher than his head which was looking straight at the mirror, green eyes unusually blown big. His arms and hands tied down neatly, his back arched and his legs positioned perfectly. He could see his own cock between his legs, it jumped pathetically at the sight and complete lack of friction. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Yes" (A fucking lot. but Sam did not want to curse more than necessary) 

Still, Techno seemed content with the answer and adjusted the mirror one last time before walking behind Sam. He looked nice in the mirror, regal even naked and with his golden piercings and rings. Techno began to play around with something related to the bench now, and Sam almost screamed in frustration. He had hoped he'd get some dick now. The bench made a noise, the parts Tеchno moved up now locked in another position. Sam's back was now even more arched than it was before, making breathing a little harder and putting him the perfect height. 

Sam gasped, his body in fight or flight for a moment because he couldn't move at all anymore until he forced his muscles to relax. The adrenaline made his cock drool precum. It dripped onto the tiled floor, the noise unbelievably loud in between their breaths. Sam blushes madly, both because of the splattering noise and the position he was in. He couln't hide his face anywhere, forced to stare at himself in the mirror. Techno was still standing there, also looking at the mirror and marvelling at his work. Sam's never felt more like a pretty whore to be looked at. He wanted to be touched so bad. 

"Please," he whispered, almost silently and hoped Techno will hear it. He did, snickering and then pushing three fingers into Sam at once. In this position it hit his prostate dead on, but it was not enough, Sam sobbed because his air was already sort of tight and the burning pleasure made his head spin. 

Techno hummed "Seems you're all ready for me, huh?" and it wasn't clear if he meant mentally or physically. Sam was very, very ready either way and made sure Techno knew this. 

The Piglin got some more lube, messily squirting the cold substance into Sam's exposed, open hole, it tightened automatically and the lube dripped down his cock underneath, the sensation turning him all kinds of mad before Techno gathered it back up and pushed it where it belonged. Then, at long last, he positioned his cock at Sam's fluttering entrance, the human was already blissed out enough to be just staring at his own yellowish green eyes and waiting for what's to come. 

Techno leaned over him and he felt those sharp nails again, digging into his shoulders,pinning him down as he was breached as if he had anywhere to go at all. Piglin cocks, as a rule, were thick. This particular one was long too, and paired with the position it felt unendingly huge as it entered him. He lived for it. The way it made its way through him in one sure, fluid motion, brushed against his prostate without mercy, until he could feel it's tip in his belly pressing against the leather padding below. 

For a moment, nothing happened. Sam's laboured breath was all there was to hear. He faintly noticed that his own eyes were huge in the mirror. Techno let out a deep groan as he pressed the last bit of himself into Sam and bottomed out. It might have been the position, but he had never felt so unbearably full before. He could feel his insides working against the intrusion until his body simply gave up the fight and went pliant as it could. 

The feeling was unfamiliar and scary but it made Sam moan and shake with the tension released in his muscles. Techno cursed under his breath and murmured 

"Could keep you here like this forever and never move. Keep you nice and full and pliant." The noise the human made at the picture was animalistic and a little longing. For what he wished for, Sam didn't know. His head was fuzzy with the thought of being taken care off, any kind of pain secondary to the floaty feeling. He didn't want to talk, but he wanted to beg to be fucked so bad.

"Please- Please fuck me. Please fill me up. I need it. Please." he ground out, position alone making him sound hoarse. He could see Techno's red eyes darken in the mirror in front of him, it made his cock throb even more, his body tensing once again which only made him moan helplessly now. 

Techno's only answer to his pleads was a deep, dangerous growl, half feral in his mating headspace. He thankfully began moving by pulling out a miniscule amount and seemingly fucking in even deeper. Then, he pulled out a little more and rammed back inside. He soon built a rhythm of slow pulls and brutal pushes, Sam's body jolted with each and each of them as he stared into the mirror, completely unable to move or do anything other than to be used. The little air he had was punched out of him with every thrust with a weak whine, slowly growing in volume as time went on. Techno soon picked up the pace, hands still on Sam's shoulders and leaned over him as if he could go anywhere.

Sam's poor, free hanging cock drooled more precum whenever Techno hit his prostate, throbbing red without any kind of stimulation.Techno growled a deep warning into his ear (again, he couldn't move either way), bit his ear with his wicked sharp teeth, maybe drawing blood before standing back up. He obsessively grabbed Sam's ass, kneading the bruising fresh and setting the human's nerves on fire. Sam let out a desperate little scream, one that only gets louder once Techno spreads him apart, watching his own cock disappear into the tight hole with apt fascination, speeding up on every thrust. 

The pleasure mixed with the pain made everything burn pure, clear white for Sam and he felt his first orgasm of the day approaching. He chanted a desperate plea of Techno's name, incapable of thinking or breathing or moving, unable to do anything besides watch the blurring reflection of his face blush red and sweat drip down as the knot in his stomach became unbearable. Techno's thrusts had since become as frantic as Sam felt, deep grunts permeating every of his mighty breaths as he fucked deeper and deeper until he was only grinding against Sam, only brushing his prostate and keeping him perfectly balanced on the edge to orgasm. 

The begs had begun sounding incoherent even to Sam himself as he clenched and unclenched his fingers again and again, shuddering with everything his body had as the knot in his stomach got tighter and tighter. Tеchno throbbed inside of him, he could feel the miniscule movement with amazing clarity, he stopped moving altogether and spilled his seed into Sam, already sensitive, stuffed and overfilled could only helplessly sob as the only sensation he was allowed to feel was the tight feeling of being filled to the brim with hot cum. It was too little, not enough to get him over the edge. His cock in the mirror was harder than ever and deep red, he stared at it as if it wasn't even his with the Piglin's cum still filling him. Piglins come a lot. 

He looked up as best as he could, still sobbing pathetically and with his precious orgasm moving further and further away from him. He was just fast enough to catch Techno's blissed out smile turn into a horribly self-satisfied smirk. Once he made eye contact he understood. Techno had edged him on purpose, letting him get so close was planned out. His fucked out brain was most impressed with the observation skills this must have taken, but mostly he still wanted to cum. He said nothing. 

His eyes must have communicated the message pretty well though, as Techno gave a full-bodied chuckle (It was full-body. Sam could feel it inside of him).

And he said "I'm sorry, do you want to cum? I'd wager if I told you to with enough authority you'd still orgasm right now. Do you want that? I'd guess it won't be very good, though '' If Sam could've, he would have hung his head to hide the shame. It had been a long time since he had experienced that feeling. He blabbered something about wanting to wait, sweat glueing him to the leather of the bench. 

They breathed in each other's presence for a while, cooling off. Techno looked vaguely guilty for what he'd done for a moment, to which Sam assured him it was more than fine. "As long as it was only once, '' he added after a moment. He didn't think he could take that again. 

Techno was still hard and rammed inside of him, a reassuring presence. After a couple of minutes, he pulled out and resupplied liberal lubrication around and into Sam's gaping hole, the position making sure that none of the cum could spill out of him. Then, he pushed back in, cold lube feeling foreign for Sam and making him appreciate every inch once more. This time, the pace stayed torturously slow for many moments, Techno's hands lazily roaming around Sam's sweat-soaked body. The hands ended up holding Sam's pulsating neck, just holding, not choking. 

"They should put collars on you," Techno mused, Sam could hear the dark satisfaction in his voice. He wasn't nearly as on edge now, content with the steady flow of pleasure he received. 

Not for very long, though. On a particularly nice thrust, Sam's eyes shot open and his breath stuttered, the desperation bleeding back into him with every heartbeat. He choked out a broken "Please," which apparently activated Techno's mercy as he began pounding into him, the loud flapping noise of flesh hitting flesh only overturned by the moans and laboured breaths of the two. Sam began shuddering with every thrust again, edged to the point of almost overstimulation.  
All he wanted in that moment was to cum, he'd have done anything for it. He was so out of it, he couldn't even beg as one of the hands found his hair and lightly gripped it to make him stare at himself. 

The image was filthy, the whole bench was rocking with the force of the Piglins thrusts, his face was red, so was his body, blood pumping frantically. His eyes looked far away and blissed out, the part of his hair not in Techno's grip was stuck to his forehead. The knot in his stomach formed once again, this time even tighter as he got fucked into oblivion at a steady pace. The cum and lube made obscene noises if Techno pulled out too far, squelching but never leaving him, only getting fucked deeper inside of him.

His eyes rolled up into his skull Involuntarily, then he heard Techno grunt "Gonna breed you full until you can't even walk on your own." The filthy talk was what finally did him in, an unstoppable wave of pleasure jolted though him, uncoiling him from his very core until he only saw white and his ears picked up nothing but static, he was prisoner in his own body, fixated only on the unceasing wave of pleasure and the rhythmic pounding his prostate still received, heightening the already impossible rush. 

All his muscles slackened once more, only leaving his guts to tighten around Tеchno's cock. When Sam came back to full awareness, cum was still trickling lazily into his ass and his hair was being gently petted, a motion that made him feel fuzzy all over in the post-orgasmic haze. He felt so full, unbearably stuffed full of cum but he knew that this was only the start. Luckily, this handy bench allowed him to only lay there and take it, lest exhaustion would claim him much earlier. He shifted his head on the chinrest, a motion caught by the Piglin above him. A silent conversation occurred, it ended with Sam nodding and Techno beginning to move for a third time. 

His body was entirely fucked out, oversensitive but pliant and Techno had no issues with pistoning into the loose hole once again. The noise had gotten much louder, the wet smacking of the cum inside of him would have made him blush on his first day. Now, it made him think of progress, a job well done. He perked up his ass, newfound pride giving him the strength to do so.

Every time Techno brushed by his prostate, he'd shudder, aftershocks still sending burning pleasure through his veins along with the tightening grip on his shoulders. Techno's nails were digging into his flesh, probably leaving marks, maybe bruises if he continued. Sam would wear them proudly, at least that's what his pleasure-addled mind believed. The Piglin's pace picked up, but Sam was mostly unbothered for the moment. 

The nails dug deeper and the moans above him got louder and then Techno was coming once again. This time, Sam could feel the first wave of cum stretching his belly against the leather of the bench, expanding painfully until he breathed through it. It made him moan, being so full, and the thought that if he were to sit up, maybe with a nice, big plug to keep it all in, a clear bulge would still be visible, dragging at his skin and filling him. 

Techno was meanwhile rabidly fucking the cum deeper into him, much less restrained than before as his insticts to mate kicked in. Sam lost himself to the steady rythm of Techno's thrusts, he was so sloppy and stretched out he could only feel pleasure if the Piglin were to directly hit his prostate, which he avoided for the time being. This was fine by Sam, who was lying comfortably and floating exhausted, eyes half closed and breath finally steadier after such a tiring ordeal. The thrusts were coming slower and slower, indicating that Techno was getting tired as well. 

The Piglin was once again leaning over Sam, chest pressed tightly to his back and fucking him with just enough force to make the bench scrape back and forth every couple of thrusts. Sam's dick had had enough of its break apparently, perking up at the more well-angled movement. He sighed dreamily, letting it happen. He didn't know how long it had been even since Techno had come the last time, much less how long they had been here. 

He knew though, that Techno must've been close once again by the way his breathing changed and his eyes glazed over an even bloodier shade of red in the mirror. It did nothing to stop the renewed arousal in his belly. Just before coming, Techno let out an almost helpless grunt and sped up, the sound sent shivers down Sam's arms and back. He opened his eyes again just to see his own dick fully hard again in the mirror.

If he had the strength, he'd roll his eyes at it. That thought made him forget completely about the Piglin, whose searing hot cum filled him moments after it, ripping a desperate little gurgle out of him as even impossibly more cum was pumped into his abused hole. He felt so full, and it was still going, this was more than he'd ever gotten from anyone, even other Piglins. He was ashamed to admit he liked it, the sloshy feeling inside of him only fired his arousal further along, once again clouding his mind with the need to cum. Techno, still coming inside of him, apparently noticed. 

"Do you want to come again, Sam?" He answered with another gurgle and a nod, it was the best he could do in his current position. Techno smiled gently, then he stood back up and pulled out. Sam had no idea what the Piglin was planning, but he was eager to find out. Techno got back to his side fast, looked at the clock and asked:

"Want me to untie you or stay like this? It's been a long while."

Sam answered immediately "Stay. I like it like this." A blush colored his face at the admission. 

Techno shrugged, then showed Sam what he'd gotten. It was a plug, one of the more flexible ones that one could wear while walking about. For Piglins, making sure the cum stays where it is supposed to be was a huge thing. Sam always brought some plugs with him for this exact purpose. This particular one was black and thick, his fucked sensitive rim shuddered at the thought of it being put in.

"Do you want it?" Asked Techno, his voice deep and rough. 

"Please." groaned Sam. Techno positioned the plug behind him, at this point Sam could only feel the tip, he could no longer see it in the mirror. The plug was pushing against him with a strong, steady pressure and it set his nerves alight. Soon, his entrance caved to the pressure and the object began to move inside. 

The hand Techno now no longer needed snaked down to his dick, grasping it and beginning to move up and down. His back arched as best as it could, the dual stimulation had him back panting and sweating within mere seconds. 

Techno did not seem as if he wanted to prolong this much at all, speeding up mercilessly until the biggest part of the plug was resting against Sam's entrance and he was being jerked off roughly. The pressure once again turned him nuts, the anticipation of the stretch and the fullness were the greatest part. 

Techno finally, finally increased his grip on the plug and it slipped into Sam, opening him impossibly wide for a solid second before pressing deeper. It was enough to send Sam off the edge, his cum was collected by Techno's hand and used to pump him through his orgasm, the plug now snugly inside of him, pressing against his prostate and jerking his tired body with the spikes of pleasure. 

Techno spanked him. It made Sam scream first, then it made the last dribbles of cum fall onto the tiles of the floor. Sam was done, tired, his arms hanging slack and his hands too shaky from the high to grip his restraints anymore, light red marks showing on his palms where the skin had been pressed. Tеchno seemed happy as well, gently beginning to free Sam from his bondage, legs first, then his arms. Sam did not move, he was still too exhausted. The Piglin said something, taking the mirror away, probably to put it where it belonged. 

Sam's proper perception of his own body came back slowly, he tried to move his arms. The muscles ache deep from the long time of restraint, it felt pleasant to stretch them out. He did not trust his legs. Luckily, Techno was back to help him, unsticking the leather from the skin of his chest and carrying him back over to the bed. Sam was halfway asleep by the time they got there, Techno had to sort through his long limbs for him. He barely registered that though, passing out as soon as he hit the mattress. 

He came back up about half an hour later, now in full control of his body and feeling less sweaty, the other must've cleaned him up with a washcloth. The plug was still logged securely inside of him. Techno sat on a chair by the table where they did their documents, a glass of water in hands. Noticing that Sam was awake, he got up and handed it to him. The human was parched and accepted it gratefully. His fresh clothes laid on the bed besides him, and he hurried to get them on. His ass hurt moving. It'd feel like this for a couple of days. He stretched again, as best as he could without the plug moving too much.

Yawning, he stood up. Techno yawned with him. They took their stuff, quiet conversation with little meaning until they left the basement. Techno even asked if Sam liked their time together, to which the human could honestly say yes. Techno then asked if Sam would mind doing it again next time when the Piglin came back, to which he only nodded as the doors to the stairs swung up and the security personnel encased them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, Comments, Kudos and anything really is appreciated!!  
> Come talk to me on twitter about sam or literally any topic realted to this fic on twitter @T3chn0begged .


End file.
